Bailed Out
by CrayonClown
Summary: The first in the "Bailed Out" series. Booth and Brennan get arrested, and then obviously bailed out. Read to find out why and who bailed them out. Next in the series is "Best Friend Card".
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy this one-shot. This will just be a humorous situation brought on by a unfortunate predicament brought on due to their actions. **

**Not mine.**

**

* * *

**

**Bailed Out**

"Bones! What the hell?" Booth was pissed. Not necessarily at Brennan. It was partially his fault, too, but that thought still did nothing to curb his frustration at the situation.

"What? I didn't do anything you didn't do! Don't try to blame this on me!" she yelled back.

"I'm not blaming you. I am not mad at you. Just…this is so…I don't know, frustrating. Infuriating. Embarrassing, oh yes, definitely embarrassing. How did we get in this mess?"

"Well we were—"

"No, don't go there," he hissed. "It was a rhetorical question. I know what we did. I don't need a recount of what happened."

A tall man in a uniform comes into the dark basement facility and walks down the corridor to the room occupied by the bickering partners. "Agent Booth, will you come with me, please?"

"Sure. When can we get out of here?"

"That depends. There is someone here to see you. He didn't seem too happy."

_Great, who could possibly be here to see me after this humiliating event? _"What about Dr. Brennan?"

"Agent Booth, she needs to stay here for now. We will be back to get her, soon."

"Alright."

"Booth?" Brennan tried to get his attention before he left. "Can you call Angela for me?"

"No. Absolutely not. We are not calling her. She would have a field day with this. I will call Cam. Is that okay?"

"I know what you mean about Angela. I can see where she could make this worse than it is. Go ahead and call Cam. Maybe she can help both of us."

With that the man in the uniform led Booth up to the main floor of the building to meet his mystery visitor. Booth couldn't honestly figure out who knew he was here. He had not called anyone yet.

.

"Agent Booth," the daunting very pissed off voice of his boss rumbled his disapproval.

Booth felt like he couldn't breathe. It felt like there was an elephant on his chest, and something even bigger in his throat. "Cullen? What are you doing here? I mean, sir, how did you know I was—"

"Agent Booth. I get a call telling me one of my best agents was arrested, and you ask me why I am here?"

"Well, I…" _Shit this is not going to go well. Does Cullen know why I have been arrested? What can I possibly say to even try to explain myself? _"Well, yeah. I didn't call anyone, yet. I didn't know they would call you. Sir, I don't know what to say."

"Okay, well let me help you. Let me save your ass from having to explain your actions. I know why you are here. I know why you were arrested. I also know Dr. Brennan was booked, too. I know, Agent Booth, and I am not happy. It is the weekend and I would much rather be back at my house finishing our BBQ than be here bailing out my best agent because he was arrested for indecent exposure in a public place. The fact that Dr. Brennan is also here leads me to some very interesting conclusions, Agent Booth. Do you want to hear them?"

_Shit!_

"I don't know how long this has been going on, Agent Booth, and I cannot say that I am really surprised…"

_What?_

"I cannot say that I am surprised because it looks like you and Dr. Brennan have been headed this direction for quite some time, but honestly, I would have expected a man of the law such as yourself to possess more common sense than you have demonstrated. Not only that, but the genius that is your partner should have also known better. I don't know where you were, nor do I want to know the details. Knowing _what_ you were doing is plenty for me. Do you have anything to say for yourself before I bail your ass out?"

"You're here to bail me out?"

"Yes. I cannot have my best agent locked up when he is supposed to be solving the Emily Diller case."

"I just figured you were here to ream me out, and then let me stew in there for awhile," he said as he gave a shy shrug.

"Are you trying to change my mind, because to be honest that would not be very hard at the moment? It is very tempting to just leave you here…"

"No. I am not trying to get left here. What about Bones?"

"Yeah, I am here for her, too." He sighed. "Look, I know you are probably sweating about right now because of this development between the two of you being brought to my attention in this manner. I am going to go ahead and relieve a little of that right now. The FBI will not split up its most successful partnership as long as you keep your close rate in good standing."

"Thanks, but what's the catch?"

"Can't pull on over on you can I? You continue to see Dr. Sweets once a week for evaluations, but in addition you must also both meet with me for a few minutes each week for at the very least the next three months."

"We will take it."

"Good. You don't have a choice. Now let's get the good doctor up here and out of that cell." Cullen turned his attention to the tall police officer who brought Booth out. "Give Agent Booth the keys to his partner's cell. He will bring her out. Booth, bring her up and we will get you both released on the condition that this never happens again."

"Yes, sir."

.

"Come on, Bones. Let's get you out of here." He unlocked her cell and she took a step out into his arms.

"Did you call Cam?" she asked, slightly surprised that she was being released so quickly after he was led out of here.

"I didn't get a chance to. Bones, Cullen is upstairs. He knows. He isn't happy, but he is here to bail us out. Apparently, the Barney Fife that booked us and took our personal items decided that it would be a good idea to call my badge number in to the Bureau."

"Damn it, Booth. I am so sorry. You should not have let me get that carried away in the park. I shouldn't have been so—"

"No, Bones. Don't. It is not your fault. I played just as much of a part as you did. I didn't have to basically rip your shirt off. I just… Never mind. We should not keep Cullen waiting. He may be pissed, but he is being extremely understanding for some reason. I don't want to ruin that."

.

Cullen gave the partners a ride back to Booth's SUV parked near the very park they were arrested in. His only comment to the pair being, "A park? Really?" He then told them to report to his office first thing Monday morning and let them out.

The partners drove in silence for a few minutes as they headed to Booth's apartment. Booth was the first to speak. "Bones, he gave us his blessing. They aren't going to split us up as long as we agree to continue with Sweets and meet with Cullen once a week for at least three months."

"That's good because I have no intention of going back to being _just partners _after experiencing the definitely not a prude side of Seeley Booth." She smirked.

"What do you say I grab a few things from my place, and then we go grab some take out and head to your place for a little dinner and desert?"

"I would like that very much. I believe we have some unfinished business to get back to since we were so rudely interrupted."

The very thought of finishing where they left off sent shivers down both of their spines and caused a low growl to rumble deep from Booth.

.

The two went back to Booth's apartment and packed a bag for the weekend. Then they went to the diner where they picked up their food along with Booth's pie to-go. They were walking in Brennan's living room when Brennan noticed that the lights were on, and she didn't leave them on.

"Booth," she whispered. "Someone's here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I did not leave the lights on."

Booth drew his gun out and started searching the rooms. When he got to the kitchen, he saw who had been in her apartment. Brennan was still in the living room at this point. The intruder turned around to see Booth with his gun drawn.

Booth lowered his weapon, and called out to Brennan. "Bones. Come in the kitchen, please."

She joined Booth in the kitchen. She stopped next to her partner when she saw the person who had been in her apartment. "Dad?"

"Max, what are you doing here? I could have shot you."

"I doubt you would have shot me, but good to know that you are so protective of my little girl." He smiled at the two.

"You didn't answer Booth's question. What are you doing here?" She stood with her arms crossed defensively across her chest.

"Well, it's a funny story. I got this tip from an old buddy that my daughter had been arrested, and for indecent exposure, at that. I got to thinking about it and asked if there had been anyone with you and come to find out Booth was arrested on the same charges, at the same time, by the same officer. I am no genius like you are, Tempe, but I am not stupid. Agent Booth, I know what you were doing with my daughter."

_Oh shit._

_

* * *

_**Ready. Set. Review!**

**Season 6 in less than two weeks!**

**XOXO,  
CrayonClown  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**There is another follow-up to this "Bailed Out" series.. **

**This series should be read in this order:  
"Bailed Out"  
"Best Friend Card"  
"Dude, Seriously?"  
"Nosy Interns"  
"Arrested"**

**Thanks for reading, lovies.**

**XOXO,  
CrayonClown**


End file.
